earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: The Many Kinds of Beef
Characters * Bruce Wayne * Jason Todd * Pamela Isley * Tim Drake * Barbara Gordon Location * Big Belly Burger, The Bowery, Gotham City, NJ * April 30th 2017, 1710 EST VOX Archive * Jason Todd: Life sucks, but it's better than the alternative. Believe me... Been there, done that. laughter Oh, come on, guys. If I can laugh about it, so can you. * Tim Drake: It's not that, Jason... It's her... * Barbara Gordon: What's she doing here? * Jason Todd: Oh, yeah... She works here now. * Barbara Gordon: Why does she work here? * Jason Todd: She's on parole... Who else but the fats food industry is going to hire a supposedly reformed sociopathic murderer and terrorist? * Barbara Gordon: Did you know about this, Bruce? * Bruce Wayne: What do you think? * Barbara Gordon: I don't know if I want to eat here if she's making the food... * Jason Todd: What do you want her doing, Babs? Taking out the trash? * Barbara Gordon: gasp I don't want her going through my trash! * Jason Todd: Okay... Well, I'm hungry so I'm eating here and if you guys really want to try to negotiate with on all this Level Seven nonsense- which I know is why you're even offering to take me to Big belly Burger- you'll buy me my Bigger Belly Burger with extra onions and a Bellybuster shake. those are my terms. * Tim Drake: What I don't get is why she can even stand working here... isn't she a vegetarian or something? * Barbara Gordon: Tim, she talks to plants... I don't think she'd eat them. Actually, what does she eat? Is she a carnivore? Is that why she works here? * Bruce Wayne: Carnivorous and photosynthetic, actually... * Tim Drake: She eats sunlight, Jason. * Jason Todd: I know what photosynthetic mean, twerp! whack I'm going to go save our seats while my favourite booth is open. footsteps * Pamela Isley: Welcome to Big Belly Burger, can I take your order- gasp Bruce Wayne? Is that you? * Bruce Wayne: Miss Isley. I trust you're staying out of trouble? * Pamela Isley: Yes. I- I am... Thanks for the opportunity, Mr. Wayne. Are these your children? * Bruce Wayne: Just this one. This is my son, Timothy. * Tim Drake: Uh... Hi. chuckle * Pamela Isley: I think it's very admirable you are so pro-adoption, Mr. Wayne. Oh, and congratulations on your recent nuptials. * Bruce Wayne: Thank you, Miss Isley. I understand that Selina is a friend of yours. * Pamela Isley: Was... there was a falling out... My fault, really. She was trying to reform much earlier than I and- That's not here or there. Can I take your order? * Tim Drake: Before we do that can I just ask you how you feel about the fact that Big belly's meat comes from their massive cattle ranch in South America which requires nealry five hundred acres of rain forest to be cut down annually in order for expansion to meet supply demand here in the States? * Bruce Wayne: Tim... * Pamela Isley: breathing I... I am not thrilled to hear that... but... but... I understand that- No! No! laughter Sorry... Can i just get your order? * Bruce Wayne: Yes. Sorry about my son. We'll have four Big Belly Burgers, One with extra onions and cheese, and the other three as normal. * Tim Drake: Make mine with extra lettuce and tomatoes and pickles and whatever you got back there that grew from a seed. * Barbara Gordon: sigh enhancement: Tim, I'm going to get as far away from you as possible before Bruce or Ivy kills you... rolling Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: The Secrets of Level 7. * Bruce and Selina got married in Atlantic City after he proposed to her in VOX Box: Matches In a Powder Keg. * Pamela was granted parole in Oracle Files: Pamela Isley 1. Links and References * VOX Box: The Many Kinds of Beef Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Pamela Isley/Appearances Category:Tim Drake/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Big Belly Burger/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances